1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fastening device for fastening and maintaining a bundle of, for example, hair.
2. Related Art
Fastening devices for holding a bundle of strands or the like are well known in the art. Examples of hair fastening devices include barrettes, pins, clips, claws, and combs, which are positioned onto a wearer's hair to retain the hair in a desired configuration. Another example of a hair fastener is the so-called “scrunchee” which is formed of a stretchable material and can be wrapped about a bundle of hair. Further, scrunchees and barrettes are often used to retain the wearer's hair in a ponytail.
A particular problem with existing hair fastening devices is that most are not adjustable in length and cannot easily accommodate varying hair lengths. Further, existing devices often have a uniform shape and/or diameter, even though the thickness of a wearer's ponytail decreases as it extends away from the head. Such uniform diameter, coupled with the rigidity of the prior devices, causes the devices to creep down the ponytail and to eventually fall off.
Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a fastening device that is adjustable in length and diameter, and particularly, a hair fastening device that is visually attractive, can be easily positioned about a wearer's hair and fastened thereabout, and is resistant to creeping down a bundle of hair.